Hansoadoptions.org
Hansoadoptions.org is an fan-made imitation website. It was made to look like it was part of the Hanso Foundation, but is not part of it. It has many articles, with the "Article of the Week:" being "Hanso Makes Adoption Simple". Various articles have red letters against all-black type. *On the "Current Sponsors: Q&A" page in English there is a red "o". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/article-33.html *On the "Hanso Makes Adoption Simple" page in French and Portuguese sections (French redirects to Portuguese), there is a red "e". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/fr/article-17.html *On the "Seeking Sponsors: You May be Eligible" page in French there is a red "s" at the bottom of the page. http://www.hansoadoptions.org/fr/article-16.html *On the "Future Sponsors: How to Prepare" page in Spanish there is another red "e". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/es/article-14.html *On the "Adoption and a United Community" page in Italian there is a red "p". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/it/article-4.html *On the "The Benefits of Belief" page in Italian there is a red "a". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/it/article-20.html *On the "Touring Hanso Facilities" page in English there is a red "x". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/article-19.html *On the "Share in Our Future: Become a Sponsor" page in French there is a red "t". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/fr/article-313.html *On the "New Research Opportunities" page in Spanish there is a red "n". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/es/article-164.html *On the "Hanso Adoptions: A Higher Aim" page in French there is a red "t". http://www.hansoadoptions.org/fr/article-187.html "oesepaxtnt" is an anagram for "open as text". A "secret" is at the bottom, in the "Copyright by HansoAdoptions.org (____)-2006 - All rights reserved." the (____) links to http://artemis.hansoadoptions.org/ with a new DHARMA Initiative logo. When you open the image as a text file, there are more hidden messages. At the top of the code that makes up the image, it says "Hansosoft v23.42". At the bottom of the code, it says "http://www.???????.com/cure". Mysterious e-mail On Saturday April, 14th, 2007, a mysterious e-mail was sent to members of the Hansoadoptions.org newsletter. Via the members' IP address, the site could see where the members lived, and therefore created each time a personalised e-mail message. An example of such e-mail message is : Hanso Adoptions Notice: Anomalies Found Hello Ben, Our researchers are discovering anomalies near the nearest city where you live area, that may be altering specific uniformity around the globe. A recent memo was sent to all current sponsors citing a global study of an imperative nature. As your area may hold the key to our research, your participation in any capacity, is wholly welcomed. We do not take any applicant's time or service lightly. By participating in any off-site reseach, you may be entitled to financial compensation, in addition to any inner peace and happiness our programs may provide. Those committed to a global future may apply here: Global Community Namaste, Art K. HansoAdoptions.org The purpose of such e-mail is unknown, but it is probably some sort of PR stunt and advert for a website. Trivia *Apollocandy.com http://www.apollocandy.com, an official Lost Experience site, references Apollo, the Greek God of Light. Artemis was Apollo's Twin in Greek Mythology. *A Google Search for "Ben Linus" points to a sponsored link to hansoadoptions.org External links *Hansoadoptions.org Category:Websites